The present invention concerns a thermal transfer layer with high transfer coefficient between two materials which can have different expansion coefficients, and its application to the cooling of a structure subjected to intense heat flux.
The materials of the invention are selected from among carbonaceous material, ceramics and metals or metal alloys. Carbonaceous materials in this sense include essentially industrial carbons graphites, and carbon-carbon composites.